falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Screwloose (Audio Files)
Screwloose, introduced in Audio Log #001, but not formally named until Audio Log #002, is a recently sane mental pacient and freshly created ghoul from Ponyville Hospital. She wanders out after the megaspells fall and the doctors abandon post to get to the stables. She is also a background character from "Read it and Weep" given the name Screwloose by the fans. Screwloose is the main protagonist of the fic Unscrewed Audio Files. She is also a minor character in Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files. |sex = mare|family = Shoeshine (sister), Crowning Achievement (Mother), Doctor Who (Ex-Fiancé)|statusintro = Alive|eyes = violet|mane = light grey|coat = light blue|accessories = hospital gown, The Recorder, pistol (but no bullets), Axe|name = Screwloose|image = Screwloose vector by pinkiepieparties-d62z2vw.png|cutie mark = screw|statuscurrent = MIA (Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files)}} History Before the war Years before the war she was a construction worker and at some point met, dated and got engaged to the unknown Doctor Who (Screwloose is unable to recall his real name), a pediatrics resident. An accident involving a steel beam hitting her in the back of the head gave her permanent brain damage as well as a seemingly incurable delusion that she is a dog and not a pony. She was admitted to Ponyville Hospital under the care of her then fiancé Doctor Who, whom recently changed his field of study to psychiatry. Sometime after Dr. Who gives up on curing her feeling he is too close to the case and is doing more harm than good. The next doctor to take her case was Dr. Cortex. He attempted to prescribe Cortexaphann, but it wasn't working. He then considers electroshock as a last resort. Around this time the hospital orderlies begin to placate Screwy's canine tendencies during her outside time by playing fetch with her. Sometime after an orderly named Bedside Manner begins feeding her nightly. His feeding also include him tricking the unknowing Screwloose into a blowjob, saying it is a special treat. The rapes end when Dr. Cortex finds his recorder with an accidental recording of the rape leading to Bendisdecs termination. At some point the hospital goes bankrupt and is bought by Green-Med. Under their new ownership untested drugs from an MoP contract are tested on Screwloose. One of then, Thyrorudin Glucotamine, proves effective on Screwy. she even manages to allegedly ask coherently for her sister. A request that is denied by the project head, Vial. During the War On the day the megaspells fell she was fed once in the morning by one of the hospital orderlies or nurses. Then the apocalypse happened and she, along with the other patients, were abandoned by the doctors and left to die. After the War Prior to Audio Log #001 Somehow she is irradiated with a lethal dose of magical radiation, but doesn't die. Instead she is altered. This alteration gives her back her sanity as well as heals her brain damage. Now with a fully cognitive brain she gets out of her straitjacket and escapes her padded cell. She then finds The Recorder formally used by the various doctors assigned to try to treat her condition. Audio Log #001: Sanity Though Radiation Screwloose is aware that she should have died and is likely some new state of being, but is not sure what. She laments not knowing the whereabouts of her sister and mother and hopes they made it to the stables. She also notes that though she is not the only surviving patient, she is the online not hungering for pony flesh or suck in the past. She resolves to leave the hospital the next day. Audio Log #002: Screwy Revelations Before leaving the hospital she finally locates the cafeteria. She then realizes that she hasn't eaten since the megaspells fell. Though she does eat she notes that it tastes terrible, but that might just be crappy hospital food. She also goes on record that she no longer needs sleep (not for lack of trying). This leads her not being entirely sure how long it has actually been since the megaspells fell nor whether it is day or night. She also discovers accidentally that The Recorder contains a set of recordings she refers to as "native recordings" that are from her doctors. The first native recording played causes her to realize she had a fiancé. Though it also leads to the discovery that some things from her past have been forgotten (notably the name of her fiancé) due to some form of amnesia. Distraught at the realization she decides to not listen to any more native recording believing her own are overwriting them. Finally she is set to leave the hospital and decided to check in on her old house to see if there is any indication that her family made it safely to a stable. If they didn't she...she decides to cross that bridge when and if she comes to it. Audio Log #003: Ponyville Encounter Screwloose realizes that Ponyville has changed so much since she was committed that she is unable to find her old house. She then runs into Gizmo, the one from the Ditzy Doo Chronicles, who says the info she is looking for might be at the Ponyville Stable-Tech Outlet. Audio Log #004: Bad Touch While Gizmo finds the info Screwy seeks, he convinces her to play another "native recording". She learns that Crotexaphan was an ineffective drug and that the orderlies placated her canine tendencies by playing fetch with her. Gizmo tell her that her mom never got back to the Stable-Tec rep, but was likely still admitted to Stable 2. Unfortunately Shoeshine is not listed. While Gizmo gets to work on something else Screwloose plays another "native recording". This recording shocks her when it is an unintentional POV of a rape committed by Bedside Manner, a hospital orderly. She runs in panic before puking. Finally she freaks out on the recorder, screaming "Bad Touch" along with several barks, damaging it. Audio Log #005: **ERROR** the events are unknown since the file is corrupted. Audio Log #006: Image Problems Screwy now has to contend with the now danged recorder and how it doesn't always record properly. She could go have Gizmo fix it, but is embarrassed at how she left things with him and chooses not to. She now refers to the recorder as a friend, but questions if you can be friends with an intimate object. She is also beginning to hear her voice getting more horse, but thinks it may just be a cold. She then remembers her sister telling her about her job at the Ministry of Image and decided to check in the Canterlot hub for her. She notes the possible danger of the pink cloud surrounding the city, but chooses to go anyway. She is unable to recall something related about it that was told to her by Dr. Cortex during the war. The log ends with a chunk of her mane falling into her mouth. Audio Log #007: Mysteries and Cover-ups A glitch due to the damage from Screwloose's freak out in Audio Log #007 triggers a "native recording" from Dr. Cortex apologizing to Screwloose over the cover-up the hospital did over her rape. They fired Bedside Manner and are sweeping everything under the rug. This "native recording" and the one recorded during the rape were supposed to be deleted, but never were. Screwloose was upset at The Recorder blaming it for bringing up the past, forgetting momentarily what she actually wanted to say. Remembering she note her coat and mane have fallen completely out and her skin is slowly rotting before noting she really isn't in the mood for talking. She then apologizes to the recorder for calling it stupid and says it is just damaged goods, like her. Though she laments again about not getting the recorder fixed by Gizmo. She was about to end the log when she noticed another pony made of metal on the road. This pony (alluded to being SteelHooves) notes her condition before warning Screwloose of the Littlehorn Agent in Canterlot. He also notes that Screwy's site is most likely dead if she was in Canterlot. Before leaving this pony wishes her luck by name when Screwloose never told him. He apologizes and says the recorder's "native recordings" explain. Audio Log #008: Unholy Seeking refuge from the deluded pink cloud in Zebratown Screwloose enters the MoP hospital. There she meets another pony claiming to be a doctor. It turns out to be the Canterlot Ghoul versions of Bedside Manner. He tries to raper her again, but she kills him by strangling him to death. While agonizing over killing him, he resurrects. She flees the room and locks herself in an office. There she stumbles upon a gun from the dead doctor who commit suicide in the office. Bedside catches up and begins to break the door down with an axe. Once he is though, Screwy fires 5 shots point blank into him, killing him again. Unfortunately he resurrects again and she chops off his head with the axe he had just used. Audio Log #009: Distraction Screwy listens to a few "native recordings" while trying to cope with having killed a pony...3 times. in the end she decided to continue to Canterlot and keep the empty gun and axe for protection. Audio Log #010: One Does Not Simply Canter into Canterlot Before arriving in Canterlot, Screwy spent a few days in Zebratown finding the tool to bury Bedisde and the suicided doctor, Dr. Spinal Tap, then a few more finding a place to bury them. Then looted the hospital. She then continued to Canterlot. She notes that her inability to breath the pink cloud has changed and she things she may now give off the substance. She says if she becomes a "Resurrector", her term for Canterlot Ghouls, she'll kill herself. She is then attacked by a horde of Canterlot Ghouls. She kills one, but must flee. She trips, drops the recorder, and lands on top of it breaking it further. Audio Log #011: Imma Let You Finish, But– Ultimately unspecified due to the recorder's damages. Every few lines or so are cut off and it cycles randomly between the present and various "native recordings". It is assumed that a group of sane Canterlot Ghouls came to her aid and are taking her back to some pony who has orders from a ministry mare. Audio Log #012: Wait Just a Minuette She wakes up in Minuette Dentistry. Minuette fixes her recorder and tests a theory from Moondancer that heals a broken leg sustained during her entrance into Canterlot. ''Audio Log #013: This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things'' With Minuette and friends help she gets into the records room at the MWT Hub, but finds that the information she seeks has been removed and transferred to a pipbuck by "FXR". Minuette suggests that she head to Manehatten to see if there is a pipbuck there. Screwloose also admits finding her sister is the only thing keeping her sane. She also ponders how she would react if the news she finds isn't what she hopes. Audio Log #014: The Brewing Storm Roughly a week of wondering later Screwloose arrived in Appleloosa. She finds the place all, but deserted. She soon finds out why when a radioactive sandstorm arrives. She takes shelter in the saloon only to have it collapse on her. The recorder is damaged again cuts to a native recording informing Screwloose that Thyrorudin Glucotamine temporally made her lucid enough in the past to ask for her sister, but Vial denied Dr. Cortex's plea to have that request met. Audio Log #015: A Simply Vile Pony While trying to fix the recorder with some tape Screwloose found out that Dr. Cortex hired a PI, named Slewfoot, to look into Vial. Slewfoot, ended up either getting killed or threatened into silence. Screwloose also found out that Dr. Cortex was blackmailed into continuing tests on her and the other patients. Audio Log #016: One Sided Screwloose says that she lost her cutie mark after leaving shelter during the eye of the radioactive sandstorm and really misses it. She also concludes that the best description of her current state is a "ghoul" saying it is "better than a Zombie." She then acts out a fake conversation between her and the recorder if it were a real pony. She laments that she needs some pony who can comfort her, like her sister. Audio Log #017: Trigger Happy Screwloose shares her cutie mark story. Her sister was upset over getting a box of block for her 7th birthday instead of the pretty princess doll set. Screwy built Shoe a castle out of the blocks. They has so much fun playing princess of the castle that Screwy didn't even realize she got her cutie mark until her mom pointed it out. The recorder is shot and begins to tell Screwy that Dr. Cortex once again decided to expose everything. Vial stopped him and fraudulently admitted to the hospital. Screwy then hears Vial become controller of the recorder in the past and plays through a few clips of other "native recordings" before questioning why the previous doctors compulsively recorded everything. Audio Log #018: **ERROR**ERROR** the events are unknown since the file is corrupted. Audio Log #019: Unnatural Occurrences Screwloose encounters her first bout of bigotry against her kind. Two Steel Rangers prevent her access to the Stable-Tec Manehatten Outlet. In the battle she realizes she has a temporary ability to spew pink cloud. Then the recorder switches to a "native recording" alluding to Dr. Cortex's death. Then Vial says that a mysterious hormone, he is calling Cortexamine, helped her survive a mega dose of Celestia's Tears. Then Screwloose has a conversation with Pinkie Pie via recorder. she confronts her, says she will have a pipbuck available for her and she says she will send Minuette to Canterlot. Pinkie also apologizes to Screwloose because things were out of her hooves. Audio Log #020: Cortexaphan and Cortexamine While traveling back to Canterlot, Screwloose learns more about Cortexaphan and Cortexamine. She also learns of how Steelhooves knows her. He attacked Vial to near death, but Vial had been taking cortexaphan and survived becoming a cyborg. Audio Log #021: The Return to Canterlot (Part 1) Upon returning to Canterlot, Screwloose decides to check on Minuette and friends only to find they have gone feral and is forced to kill them. Audio Log #022: The Return to Canterlot (Part 2) Screloose has a very happy dream about a perfect ending to her time at Ponyville Hospital that she never got. She wakes and begins to track FXR to the Canterlot Industrial District. Audio Log #023: Showdown Screwloose arrives at Green-Med Pharmaceuticals Manufacturing Plant and notes the ground feel artificial. She confronts FXR who ends up being Vial, now a Canterlot Ghoul Cyborg. He has gone a bit delusional with his new found state. He told Bedside about her coming along and is pretty much responsible for many of the horrors Screwloose had to experience in her time in the wasteland. He wants her to help him rule the new Equestria. She refuses and he goes to plan b, return her to her dog-like state via explosives. Though this makes the industrial district very unusable. After explaining that the location is not prepared to for earthquakes she shoots the generator's cooling hose casing it to explode collapsing the industrial district. Audio Log #024: **ERROR***ERROR**ERROR** Ultimately unknown, but leaves her fate unknown. 210 Years later {still being written} Character Personality Before the Accident She was a focused and hardworking individual. After the Accident She took on all the mannerisms and quirks of your average household pet dog. After Ghoulification She is presumed cured of her canine delusion and is somewhat back to her pre-accident self. However her mind easily wanders from topic to topic as her attention span is still that of a dog's. Other small dog mannerism still persist. Most notably when upset, startled or excited. Appearence Prior to becoming a ghoul she had a light blue coat and a light grey mane. Her cutie mark was that of a screw. After becoming a ghoul...well the story hasn't shown her to have the copse like appearance yet. Abilities She possesses all the skills required to be a construction worker. Her time thinking she was a dog has given her some instincts of the animal. She can smell ponies at a distance and when meeting some pony new she immediately wants to bark at them until they leave or prove they are kind. Relationships Shoeshine She is Screwloose's sister. They lost touch after Screwloose's accident. She didn't visit Screwy very often due to her job at the MoI. Crowning Achievement She is Screwloose's mother. She also lost touch with Screwloose after her accident. Despite not getting back to the Stable-Tech rep she is most likely in Stable 2. The Recorder This inanimate recorder is her closest friend and confidant. Dr. Stable Rate Prior to her accident she was engaged to this unnamed doctor. After her accident he became the first doctor to try to treat her. Both the romantic and Doctor-Pacient relationship ended when her case was passed to the next doctor. Dr. Cortex He became her doctor after Doctor Who gave up on her case. Bedside Manner One of the orderlies at Ponyville Hospital. Each night for and unknown amount of time while feeding Screwloose, he would orally rape her. She eventually killed him 3 times in Zebratown's MoP Hospital after he became a Canterlot Ghoul. Gizmo She met Gizmo while lost in Ponyville. Being the first sane person she met in her adventure she became instant friends with him. He convinced her to listen to more "native recordings" as well as explained how some feature of The Recorder worked. When Screwloose freaked out after hearing her rape "native recording" she bit him and is too embarrassed to go back and apologize. SteelHooves Her exact affiliation with him is unknown. He knows her somehow, though she thinks she just met him on the road to Zebratown. Notable Equipment The Recorder The recorder formally used by her doctors and now used to document her thoughts, feelings and actions. It is used sort of like a diary by Screwloose. It also contains several dictated notes by the doctors who tried to treat her. These dictions are referred to as "native recordings" by Screwloose. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Audio Files) Category:Main Characters (Audio Files) Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Unscrewed Audio Files Category:Wartime Characters (Audio Files) Category:Brittleshine's Quest Audio Files Category:Minor Characters (Audio Files) Category:Audio Files Series Category:Cortexaphan Ghouls (Audio Files) Category:Wasteland Characters (Audio Files) Category:Find Your Spark